roamfandomcom-20200213-history
1473 Spotty Hyberital Candoam Sarevir, W.
at Roaman Well with husband [[1360 Pollal Juctor, M.] and wife 1409 Hybery Voriel] Spotty Hyberital Candoam Sarevir (born -32) is the current Captain of the Roaman Well. His father Creaky Caiacal Candoam is the current Governor of Oscumy, and his half-father Spotty Renyal Sarevir is the current Governor of Fuscry. His mother Hess Barbar was the daughter of Hyberital Barbar Adesican, but died birthing his brother Constrincal Candoam Sarevir and god-brother Degnal Sarevir Candoam. Spotty Hyberital was not old enough to see action during the Crylaltian War, but saw action as an Officer during the Home War, though never in a victorious battle against Trucidal's army. After a term as Bursar, he was appointed to the Roaman Well by the Senate largely on the reputation of his two fathers. His brother and god-brother, the twins Constrincal and Degnal, are both currently serving as Bursars. Spotty Hyberital is the nephew of Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, who is his half-father's half-brother, and the son-in-law of Scruval Qualens, who is his wife Hybery Voriel's half-father. He is not particularly interested in politics and disavows the Dissenter leanings of his parents, but is thought to be somewhat under the sway of Scruval (and his gold). Link Dump Linked by: 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. Son-in-Law "Hybery Voriel, still just twenty-one but twice widowed, remarried the Officers Spotty Hyberital Candoam Sarevir, son of Creaky Caiacal Candoam and Spotty Renyal Sarevir, and Pollal Juctor, half-son of Aloof Prellal Juctor." Relation Dump Sum: 11835 [[510 Hyberital Barbar Adesican, C.|''510 Hyberital Barbar Adesican, C.]] (Late) '''Grandfather' (father of mother 1150 Hess Barbar) Legend of Roam. [[762 Amal Sarevir Candoam, C.|''762 Amal Sarevir Candoam, C.]] (Late) '''Grandfather' (father of half-father 1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C.) 889 Wrinkled Scruval Candoam, G. Brother-In-Law (husband of god-brother 1529 Sleepy Renyal Sarevir Candoam, B.) 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. Father-In-Law (half-father of wife 1409 Hybery Voriel) 1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C. Half-Father. Governor of Fuscry. 1071 Creaky Caiacal Candoam, C. Father. Governor of Oscumy. 1091 Otibryal Sarevir Voriel, C. Uncle (brother of half-father 1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C.) Marshal. 1147 Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, M. Uncle (half-brother of half-father 1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C.) ''1150 Hess Barbar'' (Late) Mother. [[1158 Amussal Barbar Gibruny, C.|''1158 Amussal Barbar Gibruny, C.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (brother of mother 1150 Hess Barbar) Died at Battle of Roam (-19) 1177 Scruvas Gibruny Aunt (god-sister of mother 1150 Hess Barbar) Wife of Roam by 1131 Cacyal Gibruny, C. (-6) 1185 Shaking Vagal Sarevir Voriel, M. Step-Father (husband of father 1071 Creaky Caiacal Candoam, C.) Cousin (son of blood-sister 752 Pronimas Barbar of mother 1150 Hess Barbar) Consular candidate. 1286 Donimy Fural Step-Mother (wife of father 1071 Creaky Caiacal Candoam, C.) Wife of Roam by 1071 Creaky Caiacal Candoam, C. (-13) 1360 Pollal Juctor, M. Husband. 1361 Dense Venitsal Voriel-Otibryal, M. Cousin (son of sister 1014 Demiss Candoam of father 1071 Creaky Caiacal Candoam, C.) Marshal. 1389 Machyal Qualens Voriel, G. Brother-In-Law (god-brother of wife 1409 Hybery Voriel) Governor of Further Inachria. 1409 Hybery Voriel Wife. 1429 Caiacal's Amas Candoam Sister. 1465 Late Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, W. Cousin (son of sister 1014 Demiss Candoam of father 1071 Creaky Caiacal Candoam, C.) Captain of Adesican Well. 1529 Sleepy Renyal Sarevir Candoam, B. God-Brother. 1544 Degnal Sarevir Candoam, B. God-Brother. Bursar. 1545 Constrincal Candoam Sarevir, B. Brother. Bursar. 1724 Cuinsal Barbar Sarevir, O. Cousin (son of brother 1158 Amussal Barbar Gibruny, C. of mother 1150 Hess Barbar) Current six-time Officer.Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Captain Category:Candoam Category:Sarevir Category:Faction: Scruval Qualens Category:(Lazy Person) Category:Current Captain Category:Captain of Roaman Well Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Officer Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Officer 6 Times Category:Bursar Category:Officer in Home War Category:Absent Roam Category:Current Captain in Roaman Province Category:(Relation Dump)